


Light

by 1989slayrry



Series: Louis and Harry's adventures with Ponpon [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Baker! Harry, Cute, Dogs, Fluff, Flufffluffflufffluff, Lovers, M/M, One Shot, Pastries, SO MUCH FLUFF, blind! louis, breads, curl, curly - Freeform, flatmates, flowerchild! harry, harry works in a bakery and also goes to uni, i dont know anymore, i dont know what to tag ugh, larry stylinson - Freeform, louis is in Uni, love you guys, niall is so cute here, one direction - Freeform, please bear with me, prompt, relationship, shitty writing and all that, uni! au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 08:49:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2726174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1989slayrry/pseuds/1989slayrry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ponpon the Golden Retriever picks Louis from Uni with Harry being the third wheel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light

**Author's Note:**

> first work that's being published, hope it all works out! big love! basically tho it's for my own satisfaction because i think this is cute. okay bye bye  
> You are welcome to donate any story that involves Louis, Harry, and Ponpon! :)
> 
> tumblr: westshitlarry

 

 

Louis loves his life.

 

 

Okay, maybe that is a lie.

He loves his life sometimes, when there's no one pissing him off because he can't see and he doesn't know all the colors of the world. He loves his life sometimes, when he's with Niall and Zayn and Liam, with delicious breakfast in front of them. He loves his life sometimes, when Harry gets home with a handful of sweets for him, and they share it while they listen to crappy music or maybe the good music, if they're lucky enough. He loves his life sometimes, when he and Ponpon go for a nice walk in the park, or when they just stay in the flat sometimes, waiting for Harry to come home and cuddle with them on the couch. He loves his life sometimes, when he wakes up nestled in the crook of Harry's neck, legs tangled underneath the blankets, and just the soft snoring of his boy lulling him to sleep. He loves his life sometimes, when the three of them hit the road and stop if they see pretty flowers that can be made into a flower crown, and had them put on each other's head, with Ponpon just ruining it when he runs wild and chases his flower crown that's clearly in his head. He loves his life. Sometimes.

Sometimes, he hates it. He hates his life when he stumbles on the street and drops his books and sorted notes. He hates his life when Ponpon's suddenly missing because children in the park cuddles with him without Louis's permission. He hates his life when Liam is drunk because that means Zayn and him fought. He hates his life when Niall cries, because that's one of the painful things he got to feel. He hates his life when the world just eats him up because _for christ's sake he can't fucking see,_ like he's a disease of the Earth and he needs to get rid of. He hates his life. Sometimes.

 

When he wakes up, Harry was gone. Instead, he wakes up beside the voice recorder, and Ponpon licking his face wet. He reaches for the recorder, pressing play. He hears the familiar, warm voice of the curly boy he _so, so, so, so much_ loves with all his heart, and then he smiles.

 _"Good morning, love! didn't wanna wake you up in your sleep, gone for school. Niall will come, and I_ already _fed Ponpon, baby. Take care, see you later! Love you! So so much!"_

and the sound's gone. He tosses and turns in _their_ bed, deciding whether to get up already or not, but with the call of an Irish blondie he stood awake and gets inside in the bathroom. 

"Niall! You better get my things ready you shit! Don't hoard our food!" He shouts from the shower, reaching for the shampoo and squeezing a drop on his palm. after all his routine in the bath, he gets out with Niall cooing Ponpon. "Lou! Mornin'! Your clothes' good now, I already arranged it." He says, still cuddling Ponpon on the floor. He thanks Niall, because, in god know how long they are together, Niall already knows a shit ton about Louis. He knows _when_ and _why_. He knows how to do Louis's tea. He knows where did they get Ponpon. He knows a lot, because Niall sticks with Louis even when he feels like he doesn't have anyone like how his sight left him in the dark, but this whirlwind of an Irish twat sticks with him and will be sticking with him until they die. After dressing, they went down and started to walk off to Uni, Niall and Ponpon guiding him. 

 

"Heard Harry's pciking ya up later?" Niall asks. He smiles at that, because they're having their _us time_ later after their shit day, after their finals, after Harry's shift from the bakery, after he gets his daily trash talk with the people in his course, after all the drama that a college could have thrown at him. And he smiles at that because he knows that after that, he'll spend the last hours of the day with Harry and Ponpon on his side, like any other days and nights they spent where they both have to calm Louis down.

"Yeah," he breathes. "We are ending this week together. Say Hi to Zaynie and Li-Li for me?" Niall lets out an 'aww' at that, because no one's cuter than Louis. (Everybody thinks that no one's cuter than Louis, really.)

"Yeah, Lou, sure. Don't forget to send us pastries, yeah?" Niall reminds him, craving for those Eclairs Harry got him two weeks ago.

"I'll tell that."

As soon as Niall walked Louis in his first class, he bid Ponpon and Niall good bye and entered hell. 

 

~ * ~

At three pm sharp, he hears Ponpon barking outside the room, and people cooing and playing with him. He feels Ponpon jump to him, licking his face and wiggling his tail. "Nice to be with you, buddy!" He coos. He's busy taking in the ambiance Ponpon's been giving to him, not minding his rucksack scattered on the floor. But he hears shuffling, and a soft hum, and feels the familiar warmth that comes from his favorite curly mess. 

"Hi, curly." He timidly says, letting go of Ponpon for a moment. Harry greets him with a soft kiss on the top of his head, placing his flower crown atop. "What color s'it?" He asked him, poking his dimples on the side of his cheek. "Blue, like your eyes. Do you like it, Lou?" he beams, kissing Louis's cheeks and giggling because _fucking shit Louis is so cute and so soft and I love him so much my insides hurt._

At the sound of Ponpon's loud whining and protest, they started to walk back home, Ponpon's actions becoming a sign of content and happiness. "What will I do without Ponpon." Louis sighs, clinging on Harry's shoulders. "Yeah, if it wasn't for him, you'll be walking alone right now, yeah?" He teases. Louis rolls his eyes at that, because it's been years and Harry's cheeky attitude still amuses and irritates him, but he's in love, so that doesn't really matter right now. "Shut up, Ponpon and I only wants you because you cook well." Ponpon barks at them, stopping their nonsense talk and drawing their attention to a McDonald's chain. 

"God, I love Ponpon." Louis gushes.

"Love you too, Loubear." Harry says, trying to sound like a dog but struggles and sounded like a dying wulrus instead.

 

And yeah, Louis loves his life.


End file.
